<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Even in the Apocalypse by Johnny101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151769">Even in the Apocalypse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnny101/pseuds/Johnny101'>Johnny101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Apocalypse, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Apocalypse, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:07:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnny101/pseuds/Johnny101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 3 years since the virus broke out. Since then, the world has gone to complete shit. The dead started to rise, and the world collapsed. </p><p>Archer Adams and Matthew Vespers have been together since the beginning. Surviving together. Growing close; closer than close. Hey, guys still have needs in a post-apocalypse right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character(s) &amp; Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Even in the Apocalypse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is literally just sex so if you aren't a mature audience, please don't read. Thanks! Enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you had told Archer 3 years ago that he would be having sex with his childhood best friend in the middle of a zombie apocalypse, he would have called the police to tell them to come get the lunatic in his house. </p><p>However, as hands roamed and teeth clashed in the hot attic they were in, Archer had never felt better. </p><p>It started off slow, the apocalypse. People died, they came back to life, but that was kept a secret for a long time. For the entire duration the virus was around. People had never died of the virus apparently. They just came back to life and the government would come in and ship them to containment centers in each state to just sit and rot. Then 3 years ago there was a mass breakout. How every zombie in America got out of their respective containment areas is still a mystery, but once they did nothing was ever the same. Cities were consumed, whole states were over run with the infected. You weren't safe anywhere; even 3 years later. The world was still as dangerous as it was back then. Even more so now that more and more people have become infected. </p><p>But wrapped up in Matthew's arms, Archer would argue that he's in the safest place on Earth right now. Even in a house that was surrounded by zombies. They just had to wait it out. They would get bored and forget about the two men eventually. Move on to the next poor people they see. </p><p>What else were the two meant to do? Just sit there and wait? They should at least make the most of it! So when Matthew shoved Archer onto the dusty sofa in the attic and started making out with him, who was he to refuse? </p><p>Matthew held Archer's face in his hands as he kissed him hard. Teeth clashing almost painfully, tongues exploring every inch of each other's mouths. Archer ran his hands up Matthew's sides and under his shirt to roam his torso. Matthew's lips traveled down Archer's face to attack his neck. He sucked and licked at his neck which had Archer gasping for air. </p><p>Archer pushed Matthew's shirt up and off, and Matthew did the same to him. Matthew's lips attached themselves to one of Archer's nipples, and he rolled the other one between his thumb and pointer finger, causing Archer to gasp again. They did in fact have to be quiet. The zombies would stay longer if they made a lot of noise. But with Matthew roughly rolling his hips down against Archer's it was hard to keep quiet. </p><p>Matthew put a hand over his boyfriend's mouth and made a shushing sound as he continued to roughly roll his hips down into Archer's. Archer squirmed and continued to try and bite back the moans that wanted to escape his lips so badly. The feeling of Matthew's callaused hands running down his torso and to the top of his jeans was mind numbing. </p><p>Matthew unbuttoned his boyfriend's jeans and slipped his hand into them. He massaged Archer through his boxers which made him moan a little loader than he should have. Matthew quickly slapped his hand to his mouth, cutting the moan off. </p><p>"If you can't be quiet, I'll have to gag you. Do you really want me to do that?" Matthew asks, while still massaging Archer through his boxers. </p><p>Archer groaned through Matthew's hand. Matthew shrugged and grabbed the bandana from his back pocket, and shoved it into Archer's mouth. Archer bit down on the dirty fabric, trying to stifle his moans. </p><p>In one swift motion, Matthew had Archer's jeans and boxers pulled to his ankles. Archer's cock sprung up against his stomach. Matthew licked his lips and bent down to lick a long stripe from the base of his boyfriend's cock all the way to the tip. Archer's toes curled as he desperately tried to hold in his moans. Matthew's mouth sank down onto Archer's member as he started an agonizingly slow pace of sucking. </p><p>Matthew knew exactly how to get Archer to lose his mind. He let his tongue flatten as he sucked on the tip to give him as much pleasure as possible. He massaged his balls as he sucked and Archer was in fact going insane under his touch. His chest heaved, his toes curled, and the hands he had in Matthew's hair tugged and tightened to an almost painful extent which urged Matthew to keep going. </p><p>Archer had to stop Matthew because he was going to cum before they even got to the good part. Matthew sat up and gently ran his hands up and down Archer's thighs as he let his boyfriend calm down. Matthew then sat back onto the other side of the sofa and motioned for Archer to come to him. Somewhere in the middle of sucking him off, Matthew had taken his own pants off. </p><p>Archer knew what Matthew wanted, and happily gave it to him. He sank down onto Matthew's cock with his mouth and sucked hard on the tip as soon as he got it in his mouth. It was a very sudden feeling for Matthew. It had him sitting up and gasping sharply as Archer continued to suck on just the tip of his cock. Matthew panted and winced at the slight overstimulation of it all. Archer let go of his boyfriend's cock with a loud pop because of how hard he had been sucking on it. </p><p>Matthew shivered and took a few seconds to collect himself. He roughly shoved Archer onto his stomach on the couch. Matthew stuck his fingers into his boyfriend's mouth and Archer sucked on them eagerly. Matthew slowly pushed one finger into Archer, and Archer groaned at the intrusion. After he had 3 fingers prodding into Archer, he decided that his boyfriend was more than ready. He spat on his hand and lubed up his cock as best as he could. </p><p>Matthew roughly pushed into Archer which caused Archer to let out a yell, muffled by the bandana in his mouth. Matthew slammed into him hard and fast, punching out muffled moans from his boyfriend as he slammed into his prostate with each thrust. </p><p>It wasn't long before the two were close to their highs. Matthew was first to go as he spilled into his boyfriend. The feeling of Matthew's cum filling him pushed Archer over the edge as he came hard onto the dusty sofa. </p><p>Matthew was bent over Archer's back as they both caught theiy breaths. He slowly slid out of Archer and watched the cum drip out of his hole. He lapped it up slowly with his tongue which caused Archer to shiver with each lick to his abused hole. </p><p>Afterwards, the boys cleaned up with the wet wipes they had in their bags. Archer and Matthew collapsed onto the sofa. Just boxers on, and  Archer on Matthew's chest. </p><p>"I love you," Archer muttered. </p><p>"Back at you," Matthew said as he placed a soft kiss to Archer's head. </p><p>Apocalypse or not, Archer and Matthew were happier now than they had been in their entire lives.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>